


Неожиданный воспитанник альфы

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Children, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Vampires in the form of a mouse, vampires and werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Р-р-равняйсь! Смир-р-рно! По хвостам р-р-расчитайсь!Молодые беты и омеги принялись поспешно выполнять приказ. Спорить с Вольфычем никто не пытался — в стае с самого её возникновения бытовал закон: альфа всегда прав. Также оборотни ни о чём вожака не спрашивали. По той же причине. А хотелось бы. Ну, хотя бы поинтересоваться, что на их тренировке делает маленький мальчик из числа вампиров.Однако, кажется, сегодня Вольфыч решил сам удовлетворить любопытство своих подчинённых.— Возможно, вы удивлены, что среди нас делает вампир и почему я его не прогоняю? — Оборотень пристально всмотрелся в глаза своих волчат, и самые смелые кивнули. — Ну так вот, отвечаю: это внук одного из самых известных вампиров, графа Дракулы. Граф — мой старинный друг, и я надеюсь, что к его родичу будет проявлено соответствующее его рангу уважение. Трогать и обижать его нельзя. Всем всё ясно?Беты и омеги закивали, с любопытством разглядывая малыша. Тот с не меньшим интересом наблюдал за ними, сидя на пеньке неподалёку.
Kudos: 1





	Неожиданный воспитанник альфы

— Р-р-равняйсь! Смир-р-рно! По хвостам р-р-расчитайсь!  
Молодые беты и омеги принялись поспешно выполнять приказ. Спорить с Вольфычем никто не пытался — в стае с самого её возникновения бытовал закон: альфа всегда прав. Также оборотни ни о чём вожака не спрашивали. По той же причине. А хотелось бы. Ну, хотя бы поинтересоваться, что на их тренировке делает маленький мальчик из числа вампиров.  
Однако, кажется, сегодня Вольфыч решил сам удовлетворить любопытство своих подчинённых.  
— Возможно, вы удивлены, что среди нас делает вампир и почему я его не прогоняю? — Оборотень пристально всмотрелся в глаза своих волчат, и самые смелые кивнули. — Ну так вот, отвечаю: это внук одного из самых известных вампиров, графа Дракулы. Граф — мой старинный друг, и я надеюсь, что к его родичу будет проявлено соответствующее его рангу уважение. Трогать и обижать его нельзя. Всем всё ясно?  
Беты и омеги закивали, с любопытством разглядывая малыша. Тот с не меньшим интересом наблюдал за ними, сидя на пеньке неподалёку. В его руках был пакетик с консервированной кровью, и молодой вампир временами отпивал из него.  
Вольфыч раздал указания. Сегодня стая охотилась на оленей, и поэтому нужно было поддерживать боевой дух в каждом оборотне, ведь охотничьи результаты напрямую зависят от уровня коллективной работы. Волки охотятся стаей, в этом их преимущество.  
— Клыкастик, командуешь северным отрядом. Следите за передвижением жертвы, если что не так — войте. Луннолик, твоя команда отправится в загонщики. Вульфрайн, шестая десятка, — привычно раздавал указания Вольфыч, попутно ещё следя за Дениской. Драк не простит ему, если с малышом что-то случится.  
— Эй, Дэннис, иди сюда! — звучно воскликнул оборотень.  
Вампирёнок спрятал «Густоквашинку» в рюкзак и подошёл к «няньке».  
— Сейчас мы будем охотиться. Можешь обратиться и пролетать надо мной. Только никуда дальше, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — согласился Денисыч и обратился в нетопыря. С каждым днём это у него получалось всё лучше и лучше, быстрее и качественнее. Тонко пискнув, он на пробу взмахнул крыльями и, опробовав прохладный ночной воздух, маленькой лохматой торпедой взвился под кроны деревьев.  
Вольфыч с тревогой проследил за ним взглядом и с трудом уверил себя не перекреститься на манер человеческого священника, недавно виденного им в человеческой же деревне.  
«Это будет долгая ночка», — мрачно решил про себя оборотень, ловя чутким слухом прозвучавший неподалёку волчий вой. Решительно расправив плечи, он взмахнул лапой и издал короткий рык, давая сигнал своим ребятам.  
Охота началась.

***

Охота шла удачно: оборотни легко и почти бесшумно преодолевали лесные массивы, лишь иногда поднимая морду и пуская в воздух предупреждающий вой. Их чуткие уши ловили любой звук, сигнализирующий об опасности или близости добычи. Не менее чуткий нос фильтровал запахи. Ничто и никто не мог проскользнуть мимо охотящейся стаи.  
Никто, кроме, пожалуй, вампира.  
Дэннис легко скользил меж крон деревьев, с интересом разглядывая оборотней. Он впервые присутствовал на великой охоте, и ему было интересно, что и как. С высоты юный вампирёнок прекрасно обозревал лесные просторы и поэтому мог предупредить часть опасности.  
Его прекрасный не по годам слух внимательно ловил звуки. Услышав вдруг тихий скулёж, вампир чуть снизился, кругами опускаясь ближе к земле. Его взору предстала глубокая яма-ловушка. Молодой оборотень с белым пушком около носа беспокойно сновал по её дну, зовя товарищей на помощь. Но те были слишком увлечены погоней и не слышали его тявканья.  
— Я сейчас позову их! — крикнул Дэннис бедняге и бросился на запах Вольфыча.  
Альфа, к счастью, был недалеко — с группой бет обнюхивал следы у ручья, определяя, кому они принадлежат. Услышав о том, что его подопечный попал в беду, Уэйн действовал быстро. Вернувшись вместе с уже упомянутыми выше бетами, он освободил жертву человеческой ловушки.  
Дальше дела пошли в обычном темпе. Молодняку удалось всё же загнать и растерзать небольшого оленя. Оставив троих омег разделывать добычу, вожак повёл стаю дальше, в погоню за более взрослым и большим оленем. Покружив немного над оставшимися освежевателями, Дэннис бросился за остальными.  
Чаща становилась всё более густой. Лететь стало сложнее, и вампирёнок снизился, ловко увёртываясь от кустов. Впереди показался просвет. Дэннис сделал последний рывок — и вылетел на небольшую полянку.  
На поляне этой ничего не было, кроме, разве что, большой ямы. И, как следовало ожидать, она тоже нашла свою жертву.  
— У вас прямо день попадания в ямы, — заметил вампирёнок, отправляясь на поиски Вольфыча.  
Тот вместе со своей компанией поймали оставшегося оленя. Услышав об очередной жертве ловушки, он лишь воскликнул: «Опять?!» и отправился на спасительную миссию.  
Назад возвращались всей толпой. После двух удачных спасений оборотни стали более уважительно относиться к маленькому внуку Дракулы и почти приняли его за своего. Прощались с ним тепло и обязательно уточняли, будет ли он на следующей охоте. Или празднике. Или просто так.  
— Обязательно буду, — согласился Дэннис, внутри твёрдо решив, что скоро непременно отпросится у деда на очередную встречу с оборотнями.


End file.
